We Can Share?
by Kaytalla
Summary: Kurt, Blaine and Dave are in a Polygamist relationship. How will they cope with being the only Poly couple AND gay in the small minded town of Lima?
1. Trial Run

**So I had a random thought, and this is what happened. WARNING! THREE WAY! POLYGAMY! Enjoy. :)**

**PS- I know I made Kurt a very submissive, twink. Kinda whoreish, but hey, my fantasy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh s-sorry guys...I'll uhh, just um. Be going." Dave turned to walk out, embarrassed by walking in on Kurt and Blaine making out.<p>

"Hey David?" Kurt called after him.

"Yeah?" Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, Blaine nodded. The younger got up and closed the door to the choir room and gestured for Dave to sit down. Kurt sat on Daves right side, and Blaine on Daves left.

"Blaine and I have a...proposition, for you." Dave looked quizzically between the two boyfriends,

"Okay?" Blaine placed a hand on Daves knee and looked him in the eye,

"I know you have feelings for Kurt, and I've always been alright with that. And well, Kurt and I were talking, and we both have a three way kink. Also, Kurt has some romantic feelings towards you. So we were wondering," Kurt finished his sentence, very shyly, timid, adorable,

"If you'd like to be in a polygamist relationship with Blaine and I. Yes this would include sex with both of us, together or alone. Or just me if you want." Dave looked between the two boys, about to pass out from joy. Not only could he have Kurt, but his hot boyfriend too. Blaine looked at Dave, and read his expression.

"If you want, Kurts family will be away tonight and tomorrow all day. If you want you can come to Kurts house tonight and have a...trial run? of sorts. I guess you could call it that. But it would be me and Kurt. Other times, if you decide this is what you want, you can have us together, or pick one to be alone with."

"Oh-Okay. I'll be there, at six?"

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine finished primping in the mirror, when right at six, the doorbell rang. Blaine opened the door and Dave looked ready to bolt. Like he thought he was being pranked.<p>

"Hey Dave. Come downstairs." Blaine led Dave down the steps to Kurts room. He smiled as he saw Kurt already half naked, laying on his stomach reading Vogue."Hey baby. Come say hello to Dave." Kurt closed his magazine, and scampered over to Dave, throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Hi there, handsome."

"H-Hi..." Kurt giggled and pulled his hand, guiding him to the king-sized bed. Blaine, who was sitting with his legs spread and back against the headboard, pulled Kurt so that he was sitting between his legs and gestured for Dave to join them. Dave sat on the bed cautiously, and Blaine nudged Kurt over, whispering in his ear,

"I think he's shy baby. Warm him up will you?" Kurt crawled on his hands and knees over to Dave. Giving Blaine a great view of his tight ass, which Blaine slapped.

Kurt began kissing Daves neck and Dave let out a breathy moan. Kurt slid his hand up Daves shirt, Blaine took Daves hand and placed it on Kurts ass,

"You can touch him. I wont kill you. This is what you're here for." Dave squeezed Kurts ass tightly and Kurt moaned an rubbed his erection into Daves leg. Daves eyes widened, even through Kurts jeans he could feel it, Kurt was pretty big for his size. "Enjoying it David?"

"Y-yes." Blaine smiled and laid back, palming his throbbing member as he watched his hotter than hell boy friend fuck around with another guy.

Blaine reached out and pulled Kurts back flush with his chest and began undoing his pants. He peeled the tight fabric away from Kurt -who wasn't wearing underwear- and freed his purpling cock. Daves eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat.

"You can touch him David, he won't bite, unless you're into that." Dave gave an experimental touch to the head and Kurt thrust up instinctively, Blaine pushed Kurts hips back down and whispered,

"Careful baby. He's knew at this, don't just be thrusting up." He looked back at Dave, "Take your time." Dave looked at Kurt, laid out beneath him, completely naked. His pale skin flushed with splotches of red and glistening with sweat. His cock was rock hard and leaking precum, Dave had never wanted a cock in him mouth more in his entire life, Blaine smirked, smug. And as if he could read minds, or just because Dave was staring at Kurts cock, and licking his lips, he chuckled,

"You wanna taste David? He tastes really good. It's all the fruit he eats."

Dave lent down and licked at the bead of precum that had gathered on the head. Kurt mewled in appreciation, and Dave took the head into his mouth. Licking around the head, he slid farther down, until he couldn't fit any more in, he had about 3/4s of Kurt in his mouth, and he began to bob up and down. Kurt was fighting against Blaines grip to thrust into Daves wet heat.

Dave felt a hand brush past his face, and heard Kurt gasp. He pulled off an saw that Blaine had lubed his fingers and had two thrusting in and out of Kurts ass. His eyes widened, and he started rubbing his cock. Blaine passed him the lube with his un occupied hand, and then a condom. Dave looked at him wide eyed.

"You serious?" Blaine chuckled and thrust a third finger into Kurt, making him moan.

"That's what you came for right? I said you could try it out, I meant it." Dave just stared at him, "Well hurry up before he comes." Dave hurriedly slipped the condom over his thick length and smoothed a generous amount of lube on.

He positioned himself at Kurts now well stretched entrance,

"You okay with this Kurt?"

"_Yes_, D-Dave _please_!" And that was all the encouragement he needed, and he pushed in. Kurt moaned and looked Dave in the eye with a wanton look that Dave was sure he could come from all alone, but he focused and pushed in until he was completely sheathed in the smaller boy. "_Move. Please David. Move, FUCK ME!_" Dave pulled out then slammed back in, "OH GOD!" Kurt writhed beneath Dave and thrust back up to meet his thrusts, Dave slammed into Kurts prostate with each thrust. "G-god David, _so big_."

"_So tight_, Kurt." Blaine reached from behind Kurt and began stroking his leaking cock. Two pumps was all it took and Kurt was coming in long, hard spurts. Dave, feeling Kurts walls clench around him was soon shooting off his load deep inside Kurt.

Dave rolled off of the smaller boy and Kurt snuggled into him as he pulled off the condom, tied it off and tossed it into the garbage.

"So Dave. You interested?"

"Fuck yes."


	2. Happy

Kurt, Blaine, Dave and Burt sat around the kitchen table. The teenage boys were nervous about telling Burt, and keeping it a secret wasn't an option. Burt was wondering what these three boys could possibly have to tell him. Kurt was chewing on his lip, so much that all the men were afraid it would start bleeding.

"Dad, I've got some news. I'm not really sure how you're going to take it. It's not really something you probably picturing for me. But I want you to know, I'm happy, this makes me happy." Burt looked at his son, who was on the verge of tears. He was sitting between Dave and Blaine, and they both had one hand under the table.

"Alright." Burt stood up, "Let me get a drink. He went to the refrigerator, and snuck a look under the table, each boy had one hand on Kurts thigh. _Oh my god. _Burt grabbed a beer and sat back down. "Okay, son. Talk."

"Blaine, Dave and I, are in a polygamist relationship. All together. I have feelings for both Blaine and Dave, Blaine and Dave have feelings for each other. So why not? I know it isn't the norm, but dad it makes me happy. I have tow people that tell me they love me. They wait on me hand and foot, and I know that may sound spoiled, but it's nice to be treated nice. Dad? Say something..."

Burt took a deep breath and thought about what Kurt said. He looked at the two terrified boys across the table. They both seemed to really love Kurt. And if Kurt's happy, then things are alright.

"Okay. It will take some getting used to, but if this is what you want I won't stop you." All three boys faces lit up and Kurt hopped out of his chair and hugged his father.

"Thank you so much dad!" Burt hugged back, tightly holding his little boy.

"You're welcome son. But there is a condition."

"Anything!"

"You spend equal time with those boys. I don't want anyone getting jealous. And boys, spend some alone time together, get to know each other." a chorus of 'yes sirs' sounded and the boys went out the front door, to tell Blaines parents, they'd told Daves before they came here. So far, So good.

Burt sat in the chair, when Carole and Finn came in, he explained it to them and Carole hugged him,

"You, are the most understanding Father there is. Kurt and Finn are lucky to have you. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>::Two Weeks Later::<p>

Kurt awoke to find himself between Dave and Blaine. He was facing Dave with Blaine spooning him, Daves arm was wrapped around him and Blaine, pulling them both close.

Kurt shimmied from between the boys, slipping down and off the foot of the bed. He stood and watched as his boyfriends snuggled closer to close the gap he left. He smiled and headed downstairs to cook breakfast.

He found his father sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper with a plate of fattening food in front of him. Burt reached for a piece of bacon and Kurt swiped the plate away quickly.

"I'll get you some egg whites dad. This stuff is crap for your heart." Burt grumbled and smiled at his over protective son,

"Aren't I supposed to be the parent?"

"Not when you're clogging your arteries." Burt chuckled and took the healthy something or other from his son. Kurt sat opposite his father with a peach and bit in, slurping -which he would not have done had either of his boyfriends been with him-

"So how are things with Blaine and Dave?" Kurt smiled and swooned a little.

"Things are amazing, dad. They treat me so well. Waking up with them today was one of the best feeling things I've ever experienced." Burt smiled and patted Kurts arm,

"I'm glad kid."

"Thank you dad."

"For what?"

"For not opposing my decision, to date both of them."

"All I want is for you to be happy Kurt."

"I am. _I am_."

* * *

><p>Kurt went back upstairs and found that Dave and Blaine were still sleeping. He smiled and curled up between them, the movement woke Dave and he toyed with Kurts hair.<p>

"Morning sleepy head." Kurt giggled and snuggled into the bigger boy, while Blaines arm wrapped around his waist, pulling hi back towards him. That was the only time Blaine got possessive, in his sleep. Dave laughed, when he noticed Blaines tight grip on Kurts waist, and just scooted closer and wrapped his arm around both boys.

"I'm so lucky to have you two. Most people are lucky to have _one_ person who loves them. I get two." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I know. I tell myself that every day. Now. There's breakfast downstairs. Go eat, I'll wake up 'Mr. Mine Stage' over here." Dave chuckled and kissed Kurt on the forehead before leaving in search of the fore-mentioned breakfast.

Kurt gently shook Blaine and pressed a kiss to his lips when he awoke,

"Morning sunshine, breakfast down stairs." Blaine smiled sleepily and rubbed his eyes before getting up and wobbling like a zombie towards the smell of food.

Kurt stayed in the bed for a moment and thought to himself, _Yes, I'm definitely happy_


	3. If We Were Animals

So, saying that it was complicated being in a poly-relationship at school was an understatement. Kurt got called a slut by several classmates -males that Dave beat up- and females that Santana took down in the girls bathroom, saying not to mess with her boys. The boys had each class with at least one of the others, so on the way to that class they'd hold hands with the one they were sharing a class with.

At lunch is when things really got bad. Kurt was sitting at the table waiting for Blaine and Dave to join him, unaware of the fact Principal Figgins had received complaints already from students and teachers AND parents that students had called or texted. He was watching as Dave and Blaine each took a seat by Kurt and each gave him a chaste kiss.

Having all the proof he needed, on film. He marched over to the boys,

"I need you three to follow me. Now."

* * *

><p>The three boyfriends were on the sofa in the office, being stared down by the Indian man, waiting for the six parents to arrive. Kurt was drumming his fingers on his knee cap, clad in skinny jeans that took him half an hour to put on this morning -seriously, Finn had to hold the sides while he jumped-. Dave was trying to stay calm, as to not rip the mans throat out. and Blaine was off in some land where animals were in charge, he'd be able to easily have both his boyfriends. No one would judge them. Except maybe wolves, they only had one mate.<p>

About thirty minutes later there were six confused parents in the room. To say it was crowded, well, lets just say the room had a comfortable capacity of five, and there were ten people, plus Mr. Schuester. Burt looked at the man, who was still looking disapprovingly at the three boys.

"What's goin on?" Figgins snapped out of it and looked to the older Hummel,

"Mr. Hummel, it has come to my attention, that these three boys are in a polygamist relationship. I assure you I have the correct proof an-"

"We know."

"Huh?" Figgins was clearly caught off guard, so Paul Karofsky explained, before Burt got angry,

" Principal Figgins. We Know that our boys are in a poly-relationship. We talked with them a long time about it, and they seem to be in it for the right reasons. We have seen no reason to intervene." The tan man looked at all of the parents, his eyes widening. He must have just snapped because he pointed at all of them,

"SINNERS! I will NOT allow this in my school! This is an abomination!" He ran out of the room screaming about smiting and something. Leaving the others very confused. Blaine spoke up,

"I wish we were rats."


	4. Two Are Better Than One

Blaine was sitting at the table in the Lima Bean that he has deemed 'His and Kurt's table' -Dave never came with them on Coffee Dates, they all had special things they did for one on one with the others, this was Blaine and Kurts- drinking his regular medium drip, when Jeremiah (who cleaned up really good after having his hair recently cut) walked up to his table and sat down in front of him.

"Hello Blaine" he said nonchalantly. Blaine looks up at him.

"Jeremiah? What are you doing here?" he asked, trying not to spit up his coffee.

"I wanted to talk to you." Jeremiah replied. "Remember last year when you serenaded to me when I was at work?" Blaine just nodded, not really sure what too say or do. "After a long time of thinking about that day, I realized that I don't care that you're underage. I really do like you." Jeremiah continued. Blaine stared at him.

"You like me? Just last year you rejected me on Valentine's Day, telling me you didn't like me because I was underage." He said standing up. " And you said that the serenading was really creepy." Jeremiah grabbed his hand, trying to keep him from leaving.

"Blaine, don't leave." He pleaded. "I thought you still liked me." Blaine just shook his head and pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry Jeremiah. I am perfectly happy in my current relationship. And there's simply no room for you." He said walking towards the door, before turning around. "And for the record. I'm 18 now so I'm not underage anymore." He added, leaving Jeremiah alone looking stupidly at the door.

* * *

><p>A few hours later found Blaine sitting on the couch in Kurt's house. He was wondering what it would be like to have only one lover, he and Kurt had only been together for a few weeks before adding Dave. He never really got the full experience, but didn't really see the hype, but still wondered. Having one person all to yourself. He was so deep in his thought that he didn't hear his lovers enter from the kitchen. Kurt looked at Dave quizzically before walking to the couch and sitting beside Blaine.<p>

"Babe? What's up?" He asked softly, putting a gentle hand on his shorter lover's knee. Dave walked into the kitchen to leave Kurt and Blaine alone. He saw Burt, Carole and Finn in there.

"What's going on David?" Burt asked.

"There's something going on with Blaine." he replied. "We're probably gonna want some alone time to figure out what's wrong." Carole nodded.

"Sure thing sweetie." She turned to Burt. "Honey why don't we take Finn to that movie he wanted to see?" she suggested. Finn stared at Dave. "Dude, are you, Kurt and Blaine gonna..." He started before standing up from the table." I don't even wanna know."He said running out of the house yelling that he was spending the night at Puck's. Carole smiled.

"Why don't we just go to dinner and spend the night at a hotel?" She asked Burt before walking out of the house and to the car. Burt nodded and walked over to Dave. He handed him two condoms before he quickly walked out of the house, reminding him to be safe with Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

><p>Dave grinned before walking into the living room and sitting on front of Blaine on the coffee table.<p>

"What's going on?" he asked gently. Blaine took a deep breath before looking at both his lovers.

"Jeremiah came up to me at the Lima Bean today." Dave looked at Kurt with a confused look.

"Who's Jeremiah?" he asked. Kurt looked at him.

"He's his old crush from valentines day last year." Blaine sighed and continued.

"He told me that he liked me." Dave growled possessively.

"Did you tell him you were perfectly happy in a relationship?" Blaine nodded.

"Yes I did. He also told me that it didn't matter that I was underage. He still wanted to date me. So I got up, told him I wasn't underage anymore then left."

Kurt looked at his shorter lover and grinned. "You are aware that two lovers are better than one, right?" he asked, unzipping the other boys jeans and pulling out his half hard cock. Dave grinned and kissed Blaine deeply while Kurt stroked the shorter boy's cock to hardness. Kurt then took off his Marc Jacobs jeans, and pulled out the cum soaked plug Dave had him wear after shower sex that morning. Dave fingered Kurt a little, making sure he was stretched enough before Kurt straddling Blaine's waist. Dave pulled back from the kiss to help guide Kurt onto Blaine's cock. Kurt took that opportunity to gently slide himself down onto the boy's cock, moaning at the feeling of being filled up. Blaine moaned gently and grasped Kurt's hips.

"You feel so nice and tight around me baby." He whispered out. Dave smiled and took his own cock out of his jeans. He grabbed it and stroked it in time to Kurt's movements on Blaine's cock. He then grabbed Kurt's neck and pulled him into a tongue filled kiss. Kurt moaned loudly into Dave's mouth who eagerly swallowed up all of the hot and heavy sounds the smaller boy made. Blaine gripped Kurt's hips tightly. "I'm not gonna last much longer baby..."He groaned out, throwing his head back. Kurt broke out of his kiss with Dave to cry out loudly and come hard, squeezing his sphincter muscles around Blaine's dick. Blaine managed to thrust upward twice before emptying himself inside of Kurt with a loud yell. Kurt smiled tiredly before slowly getting off Blaine's cock and moving into Dave's lap. Not before kissing Blaine sweetly. As he sat in Dave's lap, a little bit of Blaine's come managed to drip out of Kurts hole and stain Dave's jeans.

Blaine smiled happily. 'There's nothing better than having two boys who not only love Each other but also you.' He thought as he looked at Kurt and Dave. Just as Dave was gently finger fucking Kurt while spreading his pre-come over his own hard cock. Blaine nodded discreetly. 'There is literally nothing better than having two lovers.'


	5. We Didn't Know

The Hudmel household was quiet. Dave, Finn and Blaine were out at a football game. Burt and Carole were going out to eat with some friends so they had to miss out on the game. Burt went up to Kurt's room to tell him that they were leaving. He opened the door to see the room empty. He turned around to look in another room when he heard a sound coming from the adjoining bathroom.

He went to the bathroom and opened the door. He found Kurt sitting in front of the toilet. He was vomiting the little bit of food he had earlier into the porcelain bowl. When he finished he get up and brushed his teeth.

"You ok, buddy?" Burt asked in a concerned voice.

Kurt nodded. "I'm fine Dad." He replied weakly before leaving the bathroom.

Burt nodded and left the bathroom. He went downstairs to where Carole was waiting for him.  
>"I'm worried about him." He told his wife. "That's the fourth time he's upchucked this week."<p>

Carole grinned slightly, which went unnoticed by Burt. "Maybe he's pregnant." She suggested.

Burt stared at her. "Pregnant? As in with a baby?" He asked. Once he realized what she meant and exploded.  
>"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL! YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" He shouted up the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt heard his name, his FULL name, being shouted from down stairs. He followed his orders, rolling out of bed and fumbled to the steps.<p>

He went into the kitchen to see his father red faced with the scowl he gets when thinking, and Carole smirking.

"Yes?"

"Have you had unprotected sex?" Kurt took a step back, shocked by his fathers question, but looked at the floor.

"Y-yes. Why?" Burt sighed and Carole patted the older man on the back.

"Kurt. There was a REASON I wanted you to wear condoms." Kurt nodded and looked at his father,

"We were all virgins, we didn't see the need to. It's not like I can get pregnant-"

"YES YOU CAN." Kurt furrowed his brow and looked at his father, "Kurt. You have a rare medical condition, it only happens to about one in three hundred boys born, but you were born able to make and carry children." Kurt laughed and shook his head,

"Nice dad. But next time, if you want to play a prank, go a tad more realistic." Burt and Carole shook their heads,

"Kurt. I'm not joking."

* * *

><p>Daves phone rang, three minutes before half time ended. HE looked at the caller ID, and saw it was Burt Hummel, he probably wanted to know the score. Dave smiled and hit the talk button,<p>

"Hello?"

"Dave. Are you with Blaine?"

"Yeah?" He heard talking in the back ground, and what sounded like Kurt crying, "Burt? Is Kurt okay?"

"We're on the way to the hospital. We made an emergency appointment for Kurt. I need you and Blaine to have Finn drop you off here, then have Finn go to Pucks and wait for us."

"Oh-Okay." Dave closed his phone with a worried look on his face, Blaine turned to him,

"Baby? Are you okay? What did Burt need?" Dave looked at his worried boyfriend and shook his head,

"We have to go to the hospital. Somethings wrong with Kurt."

* * *

><p>Kurt was in the waiting room of the hospital chewing on his nails, and Carole would swat his hand away from his mouth every so often, because she knew if she let him chew she'd hear about it later. Kurt was trying to keep his breathing calm, while his father was flipping through the information the doctor gave him and Elizabeth when Kurt was born.<p>

They had told Burt that unless Kurt turned out gay, he had nothing to worry about. But if Kurt was gay he would need to stress using a condom, and most likely tell Kurt about his condition. But of course, it had slipped Burts mind when he was giving Kurt 'the talk' to tell him about it.

Kurt was born with a uterus, two ovaries, and a channel similar to a vagina and cervix, attached to his rectum. He made all the necessary hormones, which is why he never grew facial, chest or back hair. And had rounder hips than a 'normal' male.

Burt was lost in all the things the doctors had told him when Blaine and Dave came running through the doors and over to Kurt. The were feeling his forehead and checking his pulse, Blaine opened his mouth and looked in his throat, searching for mono.

"Burt chuckled and got the frantic lovers attention,

"Boys, Kurt is here for a pregnancy test. Now I know what you're thinking, but Kurt was born with a medical abnormality, and that's why I always stressed using condoms. This is partially my fault, for not telling him about it. But Kurt is able to get pregnant." The boys studied their boyfriend and smiled. They both gave him a kiss and told him they love him, no matter what.

Just the the nurse came out,

"Kurt Hummel? The doctor is ready to see you."

* * *

><p>::Three Weeks Later::<p>

"So, are we going to tell people?" Dave said, petting Kurts hair,

"Bye hink be ould" Blaine mumbled into Kurts belly,

"What was that love?" Dave laughed, Blaine lifted his head,

"I SAID, I think we should. They're our best friends, and well, we're going to need them when Kurt blows up like a blimp and people catch on..." Kurt playfully smacked him on the head,

"Thanks for being sensitive babe. I'm going to get fat, and you're going to make fun of me." Blaine pouted and rubbed his head and Dave kissed him where Kurts hand had landed.

"Baby, don't be mean to Blaine. He was only speaking the truth." He laughed when he spoke the last part, and earned and icy glare from Kurt. "Sorry baby." Kurt rolled his eyes and flopped back onto his pillow. He pulled out his phone and sent a mass text to everyone in new directions and Azimio to come to his house at five, with a p.s that said 'free food'.

"So how are we going to do this?"

* * *

><p>Kurt was nestled between Dave and Blaine on the couch in the family room while their friends went through the make shift buffet that the three boys had set up.<p>

The girls filed in first, not much was on their plates, except Mercedes had a huge plate filled with tots. Kurt looked at Dave and whispered to him,

"I want to set Mercy up with Az. She's subbing again..." Dave nodded and waved Azimio over, he had two plates filled with Kurts buffalo wings. In fact, all the guys were loaded up with wings. Dave and Blaine had a joke that Kurt put crack in the spice mix, that's why they were so damn addictive. And unlike all the rumors of Kurt being a health nut, a little secret, that only close family and friends know is: Kurt LOVES bar type food. Wings, pizza, fries, ect. And he's mastered making them.

So Azimio walked over and after he complimented Kurt on his cooking, Dave took him into the kitchen to talk to him about a date with Mercedes.

Blaine went to the kitchen and came back with a big plate of nachos and plopped next to Kurt. He nuzzled the younger boys neck and Kurt giggled,

"Yes, babe?" Blaine smiled and popped a nacho into his mouth, chewing before replying.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	6. Friends Are The family We Choose

After everyone had gotten their food, and Dave returned, taking his spot by Kurt, the boys were getting anxious. They were looking at their friends, the people who had been with them through everything. Kurt worried his lip between his teeth, before Dave reached over and freed the lip from its vice.

Dave looked around and cleared his throat,

"So, we have some news for you guys." Kurt smiled and pressed play on his laptop, that was hooked up to the TV.

The group watched as the ultrasound video played and the little heart beat played on the screen. Mercedes eyes widened and she didn't remove them from the TV while she asked Kurt,

"Kurt, boo? What are we looking at?"

"Our baby."Azimio furrowed his brows,

"WHOS baby?"

"Me, Blaine and Daves." The group looked at him like he'd just said he was a neo Nazi. Quinn looked at Kurt side ways, glaring a little, like she always did when the topic of babies came up,

"Kurt. Only women can carry babies."

"Nope." Dave said, shaking his head, "Kurt was born with the ability to carry a baby. His father forgot to mention it...And so here we are!" He pushed the papers to Quinn, and told her to pass them around. Azimio nodded and looked at the screen, and back to the boys,

"So, who's the other dad?" Blaine shrugged and so did Dave,

"Don't Know." Blaine said and Dave nodded,

"And don't care." The three boys smiled, and each gave Kurt a kiss on the head,

"We're going to love it like it is both of ours, because in reality, it's going to be raised by both of us, so it kind of is." Blaine explained and their friends smiled. Puck nodded and smiled,

"Well, we're here for you guys. We got your backs."


	7. Sea Monkeys

Kurt sat patiently in the waiting room at the hospital, waiting for them to call him in for his eight week ultrasound. Both of his lovers and his dad were with him.

"Kurt Hummel?" A nurse called out, walking into the waiting room.

They all stood up and followed the nurse into a room. Kurt laid down on the bed with Dave and Blaine sitting beside the bed.

"Are you nervous?" Burt asked looking at his son's face.

Kurt shrugged. "A little. I mean what if something's wrong and I'm unable to carry a child for more than a few months?" He asked, his paranoia getting the better of him.

Dave grabbed his hand and kissed it. "You'll be fine Kurt" He said calmly. Blaine just nodded, looking at the door anxiously waiting for the doctor.

After a few minutes, Dr. Holly came in. "How's my favourite boy and his boyfriends doing today?" she asked in a peppy tone.

Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaines hand,

"We're good. I just hope everything's okay. I'm so nervous." Dr. Holly smiled and told Kurt to lift his shirt. He did as he was told and she squeezed the blue coloured goo onto his belly, his muscles twitched at the cold.

She moved the wand around for a moment before stopping and staring at the screen,

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked worriedly. She adjusted the angle of the wand and her eyes widened,

"Kurt..." She turned the screen so Kurt, Dave, Blaine and Burt could see. They all looked at the screen, wondering what was wrong. "Do you see those two little flickering things there?" She pointed to two little flickering white bulbs and Kurt furrowed his brow. Burt cocked his head and asked,

"So, what are we looking at doc?"

"There's two heart beats." Blaine looked closer,

"Oh my god... our baby had two hearts?" Kurt cocked his brow while Dave face palmed and Burt stared at the boy. Dr. Holly laughed and shook her head,

"No. You have two BABIES. There's twins."

Blaines eyes and smile widened like a kids on Christmas morning when they saw the presents under the tree.

Burt looked at the ultrasound.

"Wow. I forgot how freaky new babies look..."

"Dad!"

"What Kurt? They look like sea monkeys!"


	8. The Muckraker

Jacob Ben Israel is the schools most annoying, fiddling student. He writes stories on everything he hears, true or not. But he does enjoy ruining peoples lives and it tends to work better when the information can be proven true. So when he heard Kurt Hummel telling the Glee club and the chubby black footballer that he was having twins, he had to investigate.

Sluthing down the hall, to avoid the suspicions of teachers, and one of the slim boys boyfriends -David Karofsky- who was at the slushy machine. He lined himself against the wall and he broke into Kurts locker. After minutes of useless rummaging, and re placing the immaculately organized locker he found it he took out an envelope, it was manila and the size of a sheet of paper, but about as thick as a childrens novel. Inside the envelope was all the papers that Dr Holly gave the couple, explaining Kurts condition, risks, delivery options and also had large print copies of the sonogram where the twins appeared to he cuddling. Jacob grinned smugly. "Jackpot!" he exclaimed happily.

He sluthed back down the hall, papers in hand and slipped into the copy room. He made a copy of each paper, then returned the originals to Kurts locker. He smiled as he made his way into the journalism room without being slushied (and having his evidence destroyed) and if that happened, Dave would have seen the papers, and killed the small nerdy boy.

* * *

><p>On the next days Muckrakers front page there were the words "Kurt Hummel, McKinleys resident fag, is pregnant with twins" and underneath the title was all the information Jacob got from Kurts locker, it was spread throughout the whole Muckraker, and nothing else was spoken of on the cheep print. It was all Kurt. All about his 'Freakish Deformities' and 'Circus Bound Spawn' .<p>

When Kurt saw the paper he was happy he didn't faint. He hid himself in the girls bathroom for the whole day and cried, he'd told Blaine about it, but Blaine didn't want to go to ave with it if they didn't have too. He hated asking Dave to fix everything, he told Kurt just to chill in the bathroom and he would talk to the principal. Of course Figgins was no help, and just handed Blaine a pamphlet of Holy Relationships. The curly haired boy shouting at him about how his race allowed men to have as many wives as they wanted, and how they didn't even love them most of the time just treated them like slaves. And now he had a month of detention.

Kurt left the bathroom after school when he was sure the halls were empty, and Blaine was held up in detention. He knew Blaine would be upset at him for telling Dave, but he didn't know what to do. Figgins wouldn't help with damage control, and it was already out, so Kurt wanted revenge. He went straight to the football field (there was practice) and went straight to Dave and Azimio. He was fuming at first, but crumpled into a sobbing heap in his lovers arms.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked the 8 week pregnant boy, rubbing his back lovingly.

Kurt sniffed. "T-the f-front page of the M-muckraker... They know that I'm pregnant! I-it evv-ven h-had proof!" he cried through the tears. Dave growled angrily and saw red.

Him and Azimio walked over to the rest of the Glee guys. "You guys see the Muckraker yet today?" he asked them. They all shook their heads. But they were avoiding his eyes, Finn most of all.

"Haven't seen it yet. Why?" Artie asked. Dave growled protectively, Azimio went back to Kurt and brought him over to Dave. The smaller boy burried himself into Daves jersey and inhaled. "The front page shows all of Kurts info we got from the doc."

Finn sighed. "We know! We all saw the paper and told Blaine. Blaine said not to tell you!" he confessed. The other guys looked at Finn with a pissed look. Finn shrugged. "I can't lie to him! He'll crush me..."

Dave took a deep breath. "First I'm gonna find Blaine. Then I'm gonna fucking kill Jew-fro!" he said angrily before stomping to the school.

* * *

><p>After searching in every room in McKinley High, Dave found Blaine playing a song that sounded a lot like a lullaby on the piano in the choir room. He smiled and walked into the room. Earlier he'd gotten a text from Kurt that had asked him if he was mad at Blaine. He replied no, because honestly he wasn't. He had a pretty good idea why Blaine didn't want to tell had a habit of not wanting to ask for help, even when he knew he needed it. Dave chuckled quietly to himself, Blaine was just too damn stubborn.<p>

Blaine must have heard him because when he got behind the boy he stopped playing and turned around.

Blaine looked at him. "I'm guessing that Finn squealed?" He asked quietly, looking so small, and helpless.

Dave nodded. "You know he can't keep a secret to save his life." He said with a small chuckle.

Dave sat beside Blaine on the piano bench. The smaller boy shifted, thinking that Dave was mad at him. Dave sensed Blaines uneasiness and wrapped and arm around his lover and brought him into his lap.

"Why didn't you come see me when you saw the Muckraker?"He asked gently.

Blaine sighed and tried to pull away from the bigger boy, but Dave just tightened his hold. He saw tears welling in Blaines eyes.

"I don't always want to go too you when I have a problem. I'm capable of fixing things myself." He replied with tears running down his cheeks. "Not to mention I feel responsible for Kurt and the babies."

Dave put an arm around the smaller boy. "I don't care if you come to me with your problems. That's what I'm here for. I'm here to give you and Kurt love but also to help you when you need someone." Dave said gently, wiping away Blaine's tears with his thumb. "Besides, I'm also responsible for Kurt and the twins. They're mine too. You don't need to worry about them all on your own."

Blaine smiled softly and looked at Dave in the eyes. "I love you, David." He said softly.

Dave smiled back. "I love you too. And remember, you can bother me all you want with your problems, because as long as we're together, they're my problems too." He said before kissing the other boy on the lips gently. After pulling out of the kiss, Blaine nuzzled himself into Daves shoulder.

"Where's Kurt?" Dave chuckled,

"They guys took him to Mercedes and the other girls. He was all hormonal." Dave cringed, knowing that the hormones would be getting much worse, and there would be plenty of crying. Blaine nodded and snuggled into his lover.

"Can we all go out to eat tonight?" Dave chuckled,

"Sure baby. Where do you want to go?" Blaine thought for a moment,

"I want Chinese..." Dave made a 'mmm' sound and kissed Blaines temple,

"Sounds good love. But I need your help with something."

"What is it?" Dave smiled, as Blaine looked at him, with those big brown eyes he loved,

"We're gonna give a well deserved payback to Mr. Ben Israel."

The door to the journalism room slammed open, and Jacob was faced with a very pissed off football team, and Blaine Anderson. He backed against the wall, and held his hands out,

"O-okay, I know what I did was b-bad but please don't kill me!" The group just advanced, Dave cracked his knuckles and locked the door. The red headed boy was locked in a room that had no windows, and his only way out was blocked by two protective, soon to be fathers and their back up of ten or so pissed football players.

The guys on the team that were also in Glee, were the most angry. Especially Kurt Hummels brother Finn Hudson. The boy was fuming.

"Do you realize how worked up he got?" Finn shouted, advancing on the nerdy boy, "He could have hurt himself or the baby! What if you had killed my nieces or nephews you prick!" The tall boy slammed his hand onto the black board by Jacobs head. The boy tried to run, but was grabbed by Dave, and slammed back into the board.

"What if you had hurt our kids!" He gave the boy another rough slam into the green board, Blaine came and punched him in the gut,

"You could have hurt our kids!" Blaine screamed at him and Dave punched him in the side, "And our boyfriend!" Blaine was fuming, naturally he was not violent, but seeing the boy that had caused Kurt emotional pain had him livid. Dave threw him onto the floor, and he was hoisted up by Puck and Sam.

"Take him to the portajohn."

* * *

><p>School was out and Kurt was walking to his car. He had a date with Blaine and Dave tonight, so he wanted to hurry home and shower. Maybe getting a cup of coffee on the way, he was exhausted.<p>

He took his usual short cut through the football field, but stopped when he saw both of his boyfriends standing with most of the football team next to a purple portapotty.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Kurt asked, cautiously moving toward the group. When he got closer, he heard pounding on the plastic and a nasally voice, begging to be let out."Do you have Jacob Ben Israel in there?"

Blaine smirked, and nodded. Dave took Kurts hand and led him over to the side of the purple dungeon. Dave took kurts hands, and from behind the smaller boy, placed them flat on the container.

"We saved you the first roll." Now, Kurt had never taken a trip in one of these, but Puck had. And he'd described it as the worst possible hell there was. You got knocked about in a hot plastic box, the sides so hot that they'd leave welts in your skin during this time of year. Even though it was mildly cool outside, the sun shone on these things all day, acting like microwaves. Not to mention, you got waste dumped on you.

"I'm not strong enough to tip this thing David..." Dave let out a chuckle,

"That's why, Blaine is going to help you. I would, but Blaine is pissed at this kid, and I already hit him pretty hard." Kurt smiled. He thought to himself, that normally he would probably just let his boys take care of this, but he wanted revenge.

He felt Blaine replace Dave behind him, and with the help of Finn and Puck, they flipped that purple hell hole over.

* * *

><p>Principal Figgins was siting in his office, the most recent Muckraker on his desk. He read the paper and all the information about Kurt being pregnant and it being twins. He was furious when he called Kurt into his office.<p>

"Have you read the most recent Muckraker?"He asked the teen.

Kurt nodded. "I have." He was angry and red. "Jacob Ben-Israel broke into my locker and stole all my papers! He shouldn't have done that just to get a story!" Kurt said in high hopes of getting Jacob suspended.

The family members of Kurt, Dave and Blaine filed into the room and were seated. Burt knew what had gone down, and was furious.

"So what are you going to do about this?" Burt asked, angry. Dave had his arms around a disgruntled Kurt and Blaine was rubbing the youngest boys back.

Figgins stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. "I will not tolerate this anymore Mr, Hummel! You will do the following things: You will have those monstrosities removed from your body and you will publicly tell the school that what was printed in the Muckraker was a lie." He said, after calming down.

Before Kurt had a chance to respond Burt was yelling at Figgins, mentioning a flamethrower and the school.

"YOU do not talk about my son, his boyfriends OR MY GRAND CHILDREN like that!"

That's when Figgins exploded. "Enough! Kurt, either you do what I said or you will be expelled!"He shouted.

Sue then burst into the room, Becky Johnson in tow. "Sorry Figgy. You can't do that. I have it in my contract that I have the right to stop any expulsions of my Cheerios. And I'm not letting you expel Porcelain. Cheerio or not you can't and won't." She said in the calmest of tones. With that, she left the room, as Becky talked about a phonerview with the french ambassador.

Kurt stood up and looked at Figgins. "Fuck you Figgins."He said angrily, sporting his two middle fingers, before leaving the office.

Dave grinned. "That's my boy."He said happily before following his lover.

Burt smiled and turned to Figgins. "You should be happy my flamethower's out of fuel."He said mumbling 'asshole' before leaving the office.

Figgin's just sat down in his chair. He decided then and there that he will never mess with Kurt Hummel ever again.


	9. Cinderelly

_**SO! I went through and Re-organized this story a little. Fell free to read through and tell me if anything doesn't make sense. Mostly I just combined chapters that went together and I had originally split.**_

_**Please review and Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p>::Six Months Pregnant::<p>

Kurt was glaring at his mirror; willing it to shrink the image of his stomach. He was huge. Brittany referred him to a whale.

"Kurt baby, you can't be a dolphin anymore."

"Why sweety?" Brittany, sweet oblivious Brittany wasn't trying to be mean, she was just stating the obvious.

"Because Dolphins are skinny. You look more like a baby whale..." Kurt did end up leaving the room in tears. After she was informed to why Kurt was crying she felt terrible and she then forced Dave and Blaine to go away so she could cuddle with Kurt and tell him he could be a dolphin again after the babies came out.

So now Kurt was in front of the mirror. He was aware he didn't actually have to get dressed, he'd already taken and passed his end of the year tests, and technically graduated. He had been put on bed rest and was slowly looking his mind. His father had taken him out for ice cream when he found him laying on the floor in the kitchen yelling:

"Cinderelly Cinderelly! Potbelly? Peanut Butter and Jelly!" He was sure he'd be institutionalized if he didn't find something to do, and SOON.

Kurt flopped down onto the bed and waited for four o'clock when Dave and Blaine would come visit, and since it was Friday they would spend the night.

He was making pictures in the stucco in the ceiling when he heard the door bell ring. He sat up and smiled, then he remembered he hadn't dressed. Rolling his eyes he pulled one of Daves shirts off the floor and slipped it over his head. He smelled the neck and smiled. It still smelled like his lover.

He heard the clunk of foot steps and made himself look like he was reading through Vogue, and not just sitting around like a desperate loser. The two boys opened the heavy white door and stepped into the bright white and dior grey room. They removed their shoes as to not track dirt and dust in.

Dave sat on Kurts right and Blaine on his left. The latter boy nuzzled Kurts neck and asked,

"How are you feeling baby?" Kurt sighed and slumped against his headboard.

"Fat. Lonely. Slowly loosing my mind." Dave snuggled against Kurts belly and murmured against the soft, worn cotton of his red t-shirt.

"Baby, you're pregnant. And very sexy I must say. And now that school is ending in a week Blaine and I can stay over more. And you lost your mind LONG ago." Kurt smiled. "OW!"

"What?" Dave sat up and rubbed at his nose,

"It kicked me... one of them kicked me!" Kurt and Blaine erupted in laughter. "I'm glad you think our unborn child abusing me is funny." He said in mock seriousness. But it back fired and only made the boys laugh harder.

"I'm sorry baby." Kurt said, kissing him on the nose.

"I'm sure he just wanted to say hi." Blaine said with a smile. During the 18 week ultrasound they found out they were having two boys. But the joy had been short lived when the doctor wanted to do an amniocentesis and get blood work on the babies. They were shockingly different looking for twins, even fraternal twins. And the doctor was alarmed.

When the results came back, it showed that baby A who they had named Connor was biologically Daves, and baby B -Christopher- was Blaines. It turns out there were two eggs in Kurts uterus when the sperm got in, and one sperm from each boy fertilized and egg. They just felt it bound them more as a family, and they were going to raise both the children as if they were from both Dave and Blaine.

Kurt snuggled down between his lovers, and drifted off into sleep, hearing them murmur sweet nothings into his ears; about how much they love him and the babies. And he swore he heard Dave talking directly to the little lives thriving inside him.


	10. Orange Sandwiches

**Really sorry about this being late! My co-author and I have both been really busy! **

**Author of this Chapter: Kamui34 and ColourMeDemented**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up one morning in all his uncomfortable, 6 month pregnant with twins glory. He immediately felt happy that everyone else who lives in the house is out doing something or other, so he was all alone. He spent 5 minutes trying to get himself out of bed without jostling his unborn sons. After successfully getting out of bed he waddled his way out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. He got out an orange and two slices of white bread (his cravings causing him to prefer the taste and texture of white to whole wheat). He peeled the orange and put 6 slices in between the bread. Kurt took a big bite of his orange sandwich.<p>

"Oh my Gaga this is amazing"He said before inhaling the rest of it. When he finished his sandwich, Dave and Blaine walked into the kitchen. Blaine walked up to Kurt and gave him a kiss on the cheek."Hey beautiful."He said as Dave smiled. Kurt looked at himself before looking at Blaine and Dave before bursting into tears. "I'm not beautiful. I'm the ugliest guy on the face of the planet!"He cried out in agony. Dave rubbed the pregnant boy's back trying to get him to calm down.

"I'm fat, ugly and 100% undesirable!"Kurt continued to cry out as Blaine  
>started shaking his head.<p>

"Love, you are none of those things. You're pregnant. Not fat. After Connor and Christopher are born you'll be back to the way you were. And you'll realize that these months of pain, and growth were worth it." the shorter boy tried to explain. Dave nodded and kissed Kurt's neck gently.

"He's right Kurt. After the boys are born you'll still be as sexy and desirable if not more so than you are now. Right now I wanna fuck you into next week but the doctor said that rough sex is bad for you."He said in a calm voice. Kurt looked at Blaine then he looked at Dave.

"Are you guys sure that I'm not too fat?" He asked in a meek voice. His lovers shook their heads at the same time.

"You're amazing. You get my heart racing in my skin-tight jeans Kurt." Blaine said using a reference from the song he serenaded Kurt with when they first met. Kurt laughed and shook his head. Dave was already at Kurt's enlarged stomach talking to the boys about how awesome and sexy their mother is. I wasn't before long when Dave felt a hard kick against his cheek.

"Not again!"He said angrily. Kurt and Blaine just laughed loudly. It was at that point Kurt realized that his lovers were right. He was beautiful, and just because he was pregnant didn't make him unattractive. But the thought that Dave was turned on by it made Kurt want to giggle.

"Well. We need to get to our appointment." Dave said, standing and rubbing his cheek where one of the boys had kicked him.

"Okay, love." Blaine took Kurts hand and led him to the car, helping him in.

"I hate how huge I am still."

* * *

><p>They were seated across from Patty as she looked through information booklets.<p>

"So, you have two options for birth Kurt. Natural, or C-section. Which would you prefer?"

"Which one is safer?" Dave asked, looking back from Kurts belly to the woman.

"With twins we would normally say C-section."

"Kurt? Baby, what would you like?" Blaine asked the boy, rubbing his belly.

"C-section. It's safer, and honestly I think I would be ruined sexually if I had to push them out like that."

"Yeah. Probably. And Dave and I don't receive..." The boys laughed and Patty shook her head.

"Sensitive, Blaine."

"Yeah Blaine!" Kurt said, playfully slapping his arm.

"Domestic violence!" Patty chuckled and slipped some papers over to Kurt.

"You need to sign these and take them up to the delivery ward, and they will keep them on file for when you deliver." Kurt nodded and the boys helped him stand up. "Oh! and Kurt take this." She scribbled something on a prescription paper and handed it to him. He looked at it and Dave laughed,

"Hey babe, you can have Artie give you lessons on how to drive it!" Kurt glared at him,

"It's for a mechanical one love. And besides, I wont need it much. Just if I want to go somewhere."

"Like when you lose your sanity again?"

"Like when I lose my sanity again."


	11. Good Luck Boys

_**So this is the last chapter of WCS. The Sequel will take up when the kids are starting school (5 years old) and will be more dramatic than this. I'll be posting the first chapter in late September (I don't have enough time to work on it right now) If you want to be alerted when it goes up (and don't want all alerts that an author alert would send you) PM me, or review saying to let you know, and I'll put your name on a list and send you a message when it does.**_

_**Thanks for sticking with this,**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**XOXO- K**_

_**PS- IDK what's actually on a birth certificate, so I just put some random stuff. :P**_

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke around two in the morning, he was sandwiched between his two boyfriends and he was so uncomfortable. He doubted it had anything to do with the two boys in bed with him, he actually found that cozy most nights. But there was a pain in his abdomen that worried him. He went to sit up and was hit with an unbearable pain, and before he could catch it he screamed out.<p>

Blaine shot up and looked around, startled. His eyes focused on Kurt who was gritting his teeth in pain.

"Baby? Whats wrong?" When Kurt didn't respond Blaine began shaking Dave, "Dave, baby. Wake up. David!"

"Uh? huh? What?" Blaine pointed frantically to Kurt and Dave shot up.

"Kurt, Love whats wrong? Is it the babies?" Kurt nodded.

"Y-yeah. I think it was a contraction..." The older lovers looked at eachother then back to Kurt,

"Well, what do we do?" Dave asked. Kurt glared at him.

"You get my parents THAT'S what you DO." Dave nodded and hopped out of bed, putting a pair of sweats over his naked lower half and flew out of the room.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"Burt, Carole!" The older Hummels sat up in their bed and looked around.

"Dave? Where's the fire?" Burt asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"Kurts having contractions!" Carole smiled,

"Okay honey, calm down. They're probably braxton hicks. How far apart are they? Just as Dave was about to tell her he didn't know, Blaine came into the room. Dave furrowed his brow at the left leg of Blaines flannel pants that was wet.

"Kurts water just broke." Burt flipped out of the bed and grabbed around for his keys. Carole ran into Kurts room and helped him slip into some pants. Dave then came in and picked his lover up bridal style and carried him out to the car.

Carole came rushing out with a sleepy Finn in tow. She crawled into the back with Kurt and his lovers. She sat between Dave and Blaine while Kurt laid on top of them.

"It's okay honey. Just squeeze my hand."

* * *

><p>three hours later Kurt was wheeled into his hospital room to see his lovers each with a baby in their arms. He'd had a C-section and was just coming to. They snapped his bed in place and his lovers placed a baby in each arm.<p>

"Mr. Hummel?" The nurse asked, you could tell she was a little uncomfortable. But she put on a smile, and wasn't being rude.

"Yes?"

"We had to do DNA tests to figure out who was who's baby for legal purposes. Do you want to know?" Kurt looked at his lovers,

"What do you want to do?" They smiled and Dave kissed Kurts hand.

"It doesn't matter to us. We'll treat them both like they're ours." Kurt looked at the nurse and smiled.

"No. I don't want to know." She smiled and nodded.

"I'll leave you to your family then."

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Nurse Amanda typed the official birth records into the computer. The new parents had gotten a copy that had all three names on them but for legal reasons there had to be an official copy in the computer. It had the same number as the copy they were given, but had the actual fathers name, instead of both the boys.

She went to Connors first.

Connor James Hummel.

D.O.B- 7/ 16/ 11

Eye- Blue

Mother- Kurtis Kyle Hummel.

Father- Blaine Everett Anderson

Then she went to his brother,

Christopher Adam Hummel

D.O.B 7/ 16/ 11

Eye- Hazel

Mother- Kurt Kyle Hummel

Father- David Thomas Karofsky

She closed the document and looked to the boys enjoying their new sons. She thought of her family, she had two mothers. To this day she didn't know which one was her actual birth mother. They and her father wouldn't tell her. She smiled fondly an sighed quietly to herself,

"Good luck boys."


	12. Teaser

_**Hello! So I have a little teaser for you on the sequel. The 'premiere' date is 9/ 15/ 11 For sure.**_

_**Also, my co-author for WCS Kamui34 will be doing a story on the years between WCS and the sequel. I'll post something to let you know when that's up, or you can just put her on your author alerts. :D**_

_**The name for the sequel will be Raising Our Boys. Hope you enjoy the little teaser. ;D**_

His boys hopped off the steps and ran into his arms. Collin was furiously scrubbing at his hands and arms. Kurt looked at Connor,

"The bus driver wouldn't let him sterilize the seat and then made him sit by the window. His shoulder kept hitting the side." Kurt nodded and told the boys to stand there. He made his way to the bus and cleared his throat. The driver furrowed his brows and looked annoyed,

"Can I help you?" She asked, pursing her lips in an irritated pout.

"Hello, yes. I'm Kurt Hummel. Christopher and Connors father." He paused, waiting to see if she wanted to say anything, he looked back at the boys to see Connor talking to one of the girls, her mother looking annoyed but keeping up her polite facade, and Connor cleaning under his nails with a wet wipe.

"Um, I was wanting to ask you why you wouldn't let Chris sterilize the seat." She rolled her eyes,

"Sir, some of the other students are allergic to bleach and other chemicals. I can't take a chance at one of them having a reaction." She explained with a bored expression and condescending tone. Kurt nodded, Resisting the urge to go all ice bitch on this horrid woman.

"I understand. They won't be riding the bus anymore. Sorry for bothering you." He got off the bus and was handed a wipe from Chris."Thank you sweaty." He cleaned off his hands and wrapped them both in a big hug. He heard a car pull up behind him and a chuckle, then he heard Blaines voice,

"Yeah Kurt. That'll make them real popular!" He turned around to see Dave driving the SUV and Blaine in the passenger side. Kurt pouted and glared at the dark haired boyfriend,

"Shut up. I missed our boys."

**_I hope you enjoyed the teaser, The prologue will be up on the 15th. :D_**

_**XOXO- K**_


	13. It's ALIVE!

**_Hey! The Sequel is up! _**

**_Please review it and let me know what you think!_**

**_XOXO- K  
><em>**


	14. PLEASE HELP THESE PEOPLE

I just wanted to spread the word.

I don't live anywhere near Connecticut or I sure as hell would be out there helping.

But it has come to my attention that the most hated people in America (the westboro baptist church) are planning to picket at the funerals of the children and staff who died yesterday.

It's in this message circulating facebook:

The Westboro Baptist Church announced plans to picket the funerals of the children and adults killed in Friday's school shooting in Newtown, Connecticut! I'm calling on you all to spread the news, get people aware, and go form a human wall to protect these families! If you have friends, family, or you live or are near CT, then GO! I will keep you up to date, but SHARE this to everyone!

I know this site reaches people from all around the world, and I feel honored to have to many followers I felt I needed to share this.

Please, do what you can to help, if you're like me and there's no way for you to be there in person, then spread this around as much as you can!

For those who are in Connecticut, in the words of our loved Blaine Anderson: COURAGE.


End file.
